


摘星

by noteheaven



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteheaven/pseuds/noteheaven
Summary: ※HIStory3衍生※項顧CP我家于寶的第一次怎麼可以這麼快被拉燈!!! 硬要補完XD太久沒寫文了，難得開始追台劇而且還有想寫肉文的衝動，我愛香菇CP!!!!※本文接續17集
Relationships: 于希顧 項豪廷 香菇CP 項顧CP
Kudos: 26





	摘星

**Author's Note:**

> ※HIStory3衍生  
> ※項顧CP
> 
> 我家于寶的第一次怎麼可以這麼快被拉燈!!! 硬要補完XD  
> 太久沒寫文了，難得開始追台劇而且還有想寫肉文的衝動，  
> 我愛香菇CP!!!!
> 
> ※本文接續17集

「因為你在這裡，」項豪廷抓著于希顧的手，將之重重壓在自己的左心房。「是你完整了我。」

兩人深深望進彼此的雙眼，于希顧的大眼睛裡閃著淚光，不安的心被眼前人的話膨脹得滿滿的。在喜歡上項豪廷之前，他從來沒有想過世界上真的會有一個人把自己視如珍寶般收藏進心裡。仔細感受著掌心下對方砰咚跳動的心臟，于希顧低下頭將唇貼上了對方比自己略為厚實的唇。

一開始只是溫柔的輕吻，而後在項豪廷熱情的回應下逐漸加深加重。唇舌交纏的嘖嘖水聲伴隨著兩人在親吻空檔的輕喘，將兩人的慾望如野火燎原般燃燒開來。

于希顧很少被人如此深吻，青澀得幾乎招架不住。口腔內的敏感處一一被掃蕩而過，整個人像被包裹進一團炙火裡無法反抗，只能順從地隨著對方強勢的環抱，將纖瘦的身軀更貼近情人。抓扶著他厚實的肩膀不斷磨蹭，彷彿想藉此找回些許潰散的理智。

恍惚間于希顧突然想距離戀人更近一些，便拉扯起對方身上的背心。  
被吮吻得紅腫濕潤的唇倏地被放開，迷濛地看著項豪廷迅速扯下礙事的背心，下一秒又火辣辣的吻上自己，反覆輾轉磨蹭著，吸吮著彼此的舌尖，糾纏的深吻持續著，攪得他又一陣頭昏腦脹。

「我愛你...」于希顧深深凝視著此刻仰坐在自己身下的戀人，從他被情慾燃起的眉眼，到上一刻還與自己纏綿的唇。這麼好的人啊...自己怎麼到今天才肯承認原來早已深陷在名為項豪廷的陷阱裡抽不開身了呢...

「我也愛你...」項豪廷雙眼裡全溢滿了溫柔的笑，夾帶著熱烈的渴望與興奮專注地看著眼前終於承認愛自己的于希顧。

兩顆心震動的頻率漸趨一致地加速，躁動的情潮鋪天蓋地向年輕情侶席捲而來。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊  
  
情慾洶湧似火，毫不留情地焚燒兩人的理智。兩具青澀的身體彼此貼近磨蹭，肆意交纏著。

項豪廷在熱吻中一個施力便將兩人方位顛倒，他著迷地看著此刻仰躺在自己身下的人，一個代表珍視的輕吻溫柔落在額間，接著是對方漂亮的眉眼，而後開始在耳朵與脖頸輕啄挑逗。一下一下將吻烙印在自家戀人可愛的耳殼上，色情地放任唇舌呼氣舔吻間將再也克制不住的慾望一點點傳達給對方。  
「嗯…」修長手指順著纖瘦身體的曲線慢慢一路下滑，劃過單薄的胸膛，流連在胸前兩點不斷撫摸搓揉。從未被人以這種煽情姿態觸碰的于希顧忍不住低吟出聲來，那聲從鼻腔中發出的輕輕共鳴，在昏黃的燈光中更顯得既曖昧又誘人。

「哈啊…啊…」細碎的吻迅速延伸向下，戀人濕熱的唇舌每經過一處便引來一陣敏感的低喘，偶爾夾雜著些微的刺痛感非但沒有讓于希顧理智回籠，反而讓他一陣繃緊，腹部又一次收緊。半睜雙眼，于希顧矇矓中看著那些吮吻曾停留之處彷彿都被烙上了淡紅的痕跡，以及正埋首在自己下腹不斷貪婪品嘗的項豪廷。

每一個被項豪廷碰觸到的地方彷彿都成了敏感帶，隨著親吻所到之處慾火也跟著延伸，燃成比此刻體溫還炙熱的情感，在血管裡逐漸膨脹，而後隨著心臟的顫動流淌全身。

著迷望著戀人招架不住慾火蔓延的迷亂，項豪廷心裡那層被藏匿已久的渴望越顯張揚，仿佛春日池塘落下的桃花，放肆大膽地灑滿一片，沾著水面，以讓人無法忽略的囂張姿態彰顯著妖嬈與春色。隨著那人被慾望折磨而變得些微沙啞的聲線越發黏膩濃稠，他進攻的速度越來越快，力道也越來越重。  


很快地他便不再滿足於隔著薄布的撫觸，帶著溫熱的手指熟練地從布料開口處鑽了進去，毫無距離地貼上情人最私密的部位。手掌輕惦了惦已經開始硬挺濡濕的器官，而後將之整根抓握住，用記憶裡最能讓對方舒服的方式肆意搓揉。

「唔、唔嗯……呃嗯...」嘗試著掙扎想擺脫項豪廷煽情的舉動，但因為早已被情慾折磨得軟弱無力，輕微扭腰的動作反而讓人有種欲拒還迎的錯覺，于希顧甚至試圖咬緊嘴唇但還是難掩甜膩的呻吟。

「別咬...」濕熱的軟舌再度纏上被主人蹂躪到稍顯紅腫的唇瓣，因為尚未獲得滿足的慾念而變得低啞的嗓音在接吻的空檔輕抵耳膜。「我想聽你的聲音...」

帶有薄繭的手指沾著潤滑劑隨著不斷安撫的深吻而嘗試撬開于希顧未曾被人探索過的身體，「──嗯啊！哈啊、等等...嗯...啊！」初次被進入的窄道一時間無法適應，于希顧不適地皺起了眉。

看著自家戀人因為疼痛而促起的眉，項豪廷努力地深吸幾口氣，試圖壓下令自已全身躁動不已的情慾流竄，不想因為自己的魯莽而傷害了最想珍惜的人。另一手又揉弄起對方因為疼痛而稍微軟下的慾望，用著無法拒絕的力道，希望能夠轉移不舒適的感覺。

眼看于希顧逐漸適應後，項豪廷才開始緩慢而溫柔的抽動開拓。滿足地凝視情人沉溺於慾海中的模樣，此時心中只剩下無盡的柔軟及饜足。

兩人眼神交會纏綿，一方被情慾燒紅了眼，另一個則被踰矩動作的舒服快感濕潤了眼眶。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ 

真實察覺到自己心意的于希顧此時心情並無半分退卻，縱使因為初次而無法適應被撐開的疼痛讓他皺眉低吟，但他感覺自己的心臟於此同時也被填得滿滿的。

喜歡得迫不及待與對方融為一體、感受他熾熱的體溫、沉溺於他溫暖的懷抱，更希望他如同自己想要感受他般的渴求自己。  
因此，現在體內彷佛要撕裂般的疼痛一點也微不足道，那份陌生的飽脹感也能全盤接受。

在此刻之前從未有人跟自己如此近距離的接觸，于希顧那被慾火燒灼得濕潤的眼睛迷濛地看著伏在自己身上，臉色潮紅卻顯得無比性感的項豪廷。先前的痛楚早在對方的耐心開拓中被無法言喻的快意取代，壓抑太久的情慾自兩人密切貼合的部位開始一路延燒。

在即將到達高潮的那一刻，他們深深擁抱汗濕的彼此，摻雜著潮潤黏熱的低喘。  
「項豪廷...」被過多的慾望折磨得低啞的嗓音呢喃而纏綿。「我...真的好愛你...」于希顧努力抵抗著太過讓自己淪陷的快感。緊緊攀抱著比自己寬厚高大的溫柔情人，猶如溺水之人遇見浮木般，輕輕顫抖起來。

隨著戀人最後一下大力挺進，于希顧努力挺起被折磨得無力的身軀迎向對方。  
唇舌交纏間，毫無保留地交付出自己，同時也將另一個人的一切收藏進自己的心裡與身體裡。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ 

「早安。」隔天于希顧在晨光中慵懶的醒來，感受到愛人的手輕柔撫摸，溫溫熱熱彷若陽光的餘韻。  
於是他略為起身，看向早已不知道醒了多久，正看著自己輕笑的項豪廷，而他笑中滿是眷戀與柔情。

然後，在項豪廷溫潤專注的眼睛裡，他看到了那一片閃亮的星空。


End file.
